


Ease My Burdened Heart

by spnsecret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsecret/pseuds/spnsecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're waiting for Dean when he gets home from a long hunt. You're ready to give whatever he needs, but he turns the tables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ease My Burdened Heart

You hung up the phone after talking with Dean. He was on his way home from a long, grueling hunt, and you could tell it affected him. You would have gone with him and Sam if you hadn't been sick when they left. Now you felt like you had let Dean down. The two of you had found a way to comfort each other, and you weren't there when he needed it.

You'd realized early in your relationship that sex was great after an intense hunt. It helped get rid of the residual adrenaline and made it easy to sleep. The comfort hadn't started until the three of you had worked a haunting with a particularly nasty poltergeist, and four people died after you had made it angry trying to get rid of it, which you eventually did. Sam had even gotten hurt pretty badly in that one.

When you got to the motel that night, Dean all but ripped your clothes off and took you hard and fast. He was angry at himself, and that was his release. He had trembled that night as you held him. The next time a hunt went bad, you didn't make it to a motel for several hours. The anger ate away at Dean until it became guilt, and the sex that night was slower, but needy.

It became an unspoken routine for the two of you, but this was the first time you weren't with him when he needed you. You knew as soon as you talked to him that he was beyond anger and well into guilt, and he was still two hours away. You decided to be ready for him when he came in. When you knew he would soon be home, you removed all of your clothes and lay on top of the bed. You eventually heard him calling your name as he walked down the hall, and you called out to him to let him know where you were. He entered the room and froze, moving only to close the door behind himself.

"Hey, baby," you said as you lay on your side, with your hand propping up your head, and patted the bed.

"What's this?"

"On the phone, you sounded like you needed some affection. Come here," you said as you reached your hand out.

He didn't move. He just stared at you. So, you got up and walked over to him. You put your hands to his face and leaned in for a kiss, but he moved away.

"What's wrong," you asked.

"You knew I needed this just from talking to me on the phone?"

"I could hear it in your voice."

"You know, you don't have to do this. Just because I had a bad couple of days doesn't mean you--"

"Dean, you carry a lot of responsibility that you don't have to. I've seen how it can affect you, and if it helps to lessen your burdens for a while--"

"By me being your burden?"

"Taking care of you is not a burden. It's a privilege."

Your hands went to his jeans to undo them, but he grabbed your wrists and moved them to your sides, holding them there. He gently kissed the side of your neck, just below your ear, letting his tongue flick the spot before his lips covered it. You sucked in a breath and sighed.

"I'm supposed to be taking care of you, Dean."

"You are," he said. He pulled back and stared into your eyes. "Let me do this."

"Do what?"

"Kiss you. I just want to kiss you. Your whole body." He leaned next to your ear and whispered. "Slow... all of you."

You shivered. "What do you want me to do?"

Dean pulled back and ran his thumb over your cheek. "Just stand there and be beautiful."

He kissed your neck to your collarbone, then he stopped to take off his jacket and toss it onto the chair. His hands slid down your sides as he went to his knees, then they moved around to barely caress your rear. His lips teased at your hip bones, and along your waist line. He kissed the flesh above your core, then the tops of your thighs. He gently nudged your legs apart, then placed a light, closed-mouth kiss to the flesh of your pussy. Had it been on your cheek, it would have been chaste. You stared down at him as he covered the area in those kisses, while his hands glided over your rear. He avoided all of your sensitive spots. The goal here wasn't arousal. It was affection. It was appreciation. It was adoration. Of course, that didn't stop it from being extremely pleasurable.

You ran your fingers through Dean's hair as he kissed your most intimate body part, and you couldn't take your eyes off of him. He looked up at you as he pulled back a little.

"Can I lay you on the bed," he asked.

"Yes," you said with a smile. "Can you take off your shirts, so I can feel you?"

Dean stood, never taking his eyes from yours. He shrugged off his plaid button-up, then pulled his t-shirt over his head. You ran your hands over his chest before he lifted you into his arms like a princess and gently placed you on the bed. He kissed you as he laid you flat, and began to kiss down your body. When you leaned up on your elbows, he stopped.

"Lie back and relax, sweetheart."

"If you're going to keep kissing me there, I want to watch."

Dean kissed back up to your neck, then sat back on his heels. He stacked the pillows behind you and adjusted you against them, then moved between your legs.

"How's that," he asked.

"Better."

You watched as he kissed his way back below your waist. He rubbed your thighs as he kissed and licked through your folds. Your fingers gently stroked through his hair when he pushed your legs apart. He kissed the crease where your leg met your hip and inhaled deeply before he turned to lay his cheek there while he kissed your flesh. His hand rubbed your other thigh.

"Dean..."

"Yeah, sweetheart," he asked between kisses.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, too."

"Make love to me."

"That's exactly what I'm doing."

"Let me make love back to you."

Dean ran one of his fingers down your slit and circled your opening, then placed a firm kiss over your clit, which made your hips jerk. He kissed a lazy path back up your body, and placed his last kiss on your chin.

He held himself over you and stared into your eyes. "Do you have any idea," he said, "how much..."

He stopped himself, and bit is lip, but his eyes never wavered from yours. You nodded.

"I know, baby. I know."

"Do you really?"

"You just told me."

Dean removed the rest of his clothes, then the extra pillows, and laid you flat. You kissed for several minutes before he slid into you and set a slow pace. Each thrust of his hips was timed to match his kiss, or the glide of his tongue over yours. You had never felt so loved. So attended to. So adored.

You eventually urged him to go faster, and wrapped your legs around his waist. You came first, and Dean slowed his pace to ride you through your orgasm. His eyes were on you the entire time. He watched as your back arched, then your body curled into his, and he captured your lips in a passionate kiss. Before your orgasm faded, he picked up the pace and came just as hard.

The two of you kissed, your bodies still connected. Dean kissed your eyes and rubbed his nose along yours.

"Thank you for loving me so much," he whispered.


End file.
